OPERA
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: SiBum/Yaoi/Multicap Bagaimana kalau ke kedua keluarga adalah musuh bubuyutan tetapi anak mereka tengah menjalin cinta ? apa yang akan terjadi ? apakah hubungan mereka lanjut apa tidak ?. No Flame No Bash RnR Please ?


Halooo author sarap barik lagi dapat nemu ide buat FF lagi nih XDD , aku mau buat ada bunuh bunhan nya biar seruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*di lempar sandal*

Muehehehe XDD aku Fokus dulu yak sama FF HaeHyuk and SiBum yg lain nanti dulu ya muehehe XDD#stres

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**Author : **_Lee Hyeora a.k.a Choi Kyu Bum a.k.a EvilKyu_Min09_

**Genre : ** Romance, Tragedy , Angst

**Rating : **_T _

**Cast : **

_Kim Kibum _

_Choi Siwon _

_And Other Cast _

_**Warning : **__ Bl , Boy X Boy , Shonen-Ai , Yaoi , Typo berserakan, Alur macam kereta listrik ,Au ,Dll _

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

_Don't Like Don't Read _

" _Happy Reading "_

Dua orang pemuda terlahir di dunia ini dengan mempunyai orang tua yang berbeda dan sifat yang berbeda. Kedua orang tua dari anak itu adalah musuh bubuyutan. Banyak pembatai-an telah terjadi karena perang antar dua keluarga ini.

tetapi taukah kalian kalau anak dari keluarga tersebut tengah menjalin suatu hubungan yang sangat tidak pantas ? Yah ke dua namja itu tau kalau hubungan mereka ini sama sekali tidak pantas. Ke dua orang tua nya adalah musuh bubuyutan tetapi ke dua namja ini tetap menjalankan hungan itu.

hubungan itu tercipta ketika seorang anak kecil bernama Siwon ingin bermain-main dan menikmati Natal lalu bertemu dengan namja kecil yang mempunyai alis tebal bola mata onyx yang begitu dingin bibir yang semerah apel dan pipi bulat yang berbentuk seperti kue mochi namja kecil itu bernama Kibum .

_-SiBumSiBumSiBumSiBum-  
_

**25 Desember 1960 London**

Butiran salju perlahan-lahan turun di malam yang begitu kelam. Perlahan lahan salju putih menyelimuti kota _London_. Dari kejauhan muncul seseorang yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil di sepanjang kota _London _secara perlahan.

Mata saphire nya melirik ke semua arah yang ada di jalan itu. ia mendongak untuk melihat salju turun dan mengenai muka putih porslen nya. bibir joker mungil nya terangkat sedikit untuk menyungingkan sebuah senyuman.

Suara tawa khas natal tengah menggema di beberapa rumah penduduk. Kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sembari sesekali memeriksa keada-an di sekitarnya. langkah nya terhenti ketika manik bola mata shapire nya menatap seorang namja tengah melihat nya dengan meyilangkan ke dua tangan nya di depan dada nya.

" Siwon ssi sudah berapa kali kukatakan tidak boleh berkeliaran pada saat tengah malam dan sedangkan ini sudah lewat tengah malam kenapa kau masih berkeliaran eoh ?" Siwon membalikkan tubuh nya untuk tidak menatap namja yang ada di depan nya. ia terlihat seperti berpikir mungkin ia ingin mencari alasan untuk namja yang sudah setengah baya di depan nya.

" sudahlah aku lagi tidak berniat untuk memarahi mu sebaik nya kita pulang Siwon ssi " Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon dan menarik tangan nya untuk mengajak pulang. Siwon hanya menunduk dan mengikuti namja itu .

" eum . . jussi jongie Siwon ingin pipis " namja kecil itu menatap namja yang tengah memegang tangan mungil nya. mata saphire nya memelas dan ingin Jaejong menuruti perminta-an nya. Jaejong menganggukkan kepala nya lalu melepaskan tangan mungil itu. Siwon berjalan untuk masuk ke toilet umum yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Siwon meloncat kegirangan dan berjalan ke arah toilet itu. tetapi tidak tau kah kalau si pemilik bibir joker itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu ? _tidak._ Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. ia berhenti sebentar di depan toilet umum itu lalu melirik Jaejong dari ujung ekor mata saphire nya. sebuah seringai telah di perlihatkan di bibir joker nya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam toilet umum itu. mata saphire nya menyapu seluruh ruangan toilet umum itu seketika ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu toilet. Siwon berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan betapa terkejut nya ia ketika ia mendapati seorang namja yang seumuran dengan nya tengah menangis.

Siwon sedikit memeringkan kepala nya untuk melihat namja itu . namja yang tengah menangis tadi sekarang menatap Siwon air bening itu terus mengalir di pipi bulat merah nya. " kau kenapa menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakiti mu ? " Siwon memberanikan diri nya untuk bertanya pada namja cantik yang ada di depan nya.

" appa Bumie ja-at hiks hiks macak Bumie enggak di bolehin main-main padahal ni tan ali natal hiks hiks " jawab Kibum dengan celat nya. Siwon yang melihat itu mengusap air mata itu dengan jemari kecil nya.

Kelereng bola mata onyx Kibum menatap bola mata saphire nya Siwon. Siwon mengatupkan tangan kecil nya ke wajah Kibum lalu tersenyum. " tenang lah kita akan menikmati hari natal ini berdua " Kibum tersenyum tulus ketika mendengar penunturan perkata-an Siwon.

" eung. . bagaimana ita kelual dali cini ? ada olang yang sedang menunggu ku di lual cana " Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata onyx nya dengan imut. Siwon terlihat berpikir dengan mengetuk ngetuk kan jari telunjuk kecil nya ke wastafel di samping nya.

" aha " Siwon mengintrupsi agar Kibum mendekan ke arah nya lalu ia membisik-kan sesuatu ke pada Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggangguk . Siwon mengenggam tangan mungil nya Kibum lalu berjalan dengan mengendap-ngendap keluar. " aaaaaa-" teriak Siwon dan Kibum barengan.

Yunho dan Jaejong yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke arah toilet umum dan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat bocah kecil yang mereka bawa tadi. Tapi sayang nasip malang menimpa mereka. Siwon dan Kibum mengunci pintu toilet itu lalu tertawa cekikikan di luar sana.

" Kyahahaha~ " tawa Kibum dan Siwon di larut tengah malam pecah begitu saja. Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangan Kibum masih belum tersadar sedangkan Kibum yang menyadari itu hanya bersemu merah. Siwon berhenti dari tawa nya ia menatap lekat sosok mungil yang ada di depan yang tengah bersemu merah.

-_SiBumSiBumSiBumSiBum-_

Langkah kecil kaki mereka menyapu salju yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dua bocah kecil itu sedang besenandung ria sembari berpegangan tangan untuk saling mengahantarkan hangat satu sama lain. sesekali Siwon mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum, Kibum yang di lihat begitu oleh Siwon hanya tersenyum malu dan bersemu merah.

" kita sudah sampai. Ini dia Pohon natal yang ku ceritakan tadi indah bukan ? " Siwon melirik Kibum sekilas. Ia berjalan ke arah pohon natal itu Kibum mendekati nya ia merapatkan ke dua tangan mungil nya lalu memejamkan mata nya terlihat seperti seseorang yang lagi berdoa. Siwon yang melihat Kibum berdoa ikut berdoa ia mulai memejamkan mata nya dan berdoa.

Perlahan-lahan ke dua bola mata onyx nya Kibum telah terbuka begitu juga dengan Siwon. " eung. . kau percaya tidak tentang cerita natal hm ?" Siwon membuka pembicara-an dengan menyakan tentang cerita natal yang sering di dengar nya. Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

" tapi aku tidak percaya . ibu ku meninggal pada saat hari natal waktu itu ada perang antar keluarga ibu ku salah satu korban nya ia mati terbunuh ketika salah satu seorang dari keluarga itu berniat membunuh ku tapi ibu ku melindungi ku " Kibum yang mendengar cerita dari Siwon itu turut sedih ia memeluk tubuh Siwon yang agak lebih besar dari nya kedekapan hangat nya.

" angan cedih Bumie akan ada celalu untuk mu " Kibum mengusap-ngusap pelan rambut hitam pekad Siwon . Siwon yang merasakan kehangatan ketika Kibum memeluk nya hanya menyamankan pelukan itu.

" Wonie , panggil aku Wonie " ucap Siwon dengan melepaskan pelukan itu. Siwon menatap bola mata onyx indah itu dengan dalam. Perlahan-lahan ia dekat kan muka nya dengan Kibum lalu mengecup bibir semerah apel itu sekilas. Pipi bulat Kibum kembali bersemu merah ia menundukan kepala nya karena malu akibat ciuman kecil itu.

" YACK ! bocah kecil kemari kau. Berani nya kau mengunci ku dengan namja cerewet ini ! dasar bocah nakal kemari kau! " Jaejong yang merasa dirinya di remehkan oleh sesosok makhluk yang terkunci dengan nya tadi mememukul kepala nya.

" apa yang kau bilang eoh! Kau tau kita keluar berkat diri ku tauk. Jangan suka meremehkan orang ! " Yunho hanya mendengus pelan mendengar repetan dari Jaejong. Jaejong berjalan mendekati Siwon yang memandang nya dengan merasa bersalah.

Seketika Jaejong terhenyak ketika melihat lambang yang ada di baju namja kecil yang berada di samping Siwon. mata elang nya melirik Yunho yang berjalan mendekati nya dan ke dua namja itu. " Kau ! kau keluarga _Kim_ yang bejat itu !" teriakkan Jaejong lantang terdengar di tengah larut malam natal.

Yunho hanya terdiam ketika melihat lambang keluarga _Choi _ di baju nya Siwon. ia menatap tajam mata elang nya Jaejong tangan nya mengepal dan bersiap untuk memukul Jaejong yang ada di hadapan nya tetapi terhenti di saat Kibum meneriaki mereka.

" BELHENTIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hiks hiks sudah jangan ada peltumpahan dalah lagi hiks hiks jussi Yunho jaat hiks hiks mianhe Bumie udah mengerjai jussi hiks hiks ayo kita pulang. Bumie janji akan menuluti semua pelkata-an jussi tapi jangan ada pentempulan lagi hiks hiks " Kibum menangis sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah Kibum. Ia menuruti kemau-an Kibum tapi sebelum pulang Siwon sempat mengasih sebuah Kibum kalung. Kalung itu berlambang naga Kibum memakai nya dan lalu pergi bersama namja yang diketahui bernama Yunho.

Jaejong menghembus nafas nya dalam ia melirik ke arah Siwon. dan _Plak!_ Satu jitakan kecil telah di berikan untuk Siwon. Siwon yang menerima jitakan itu hanya meringis kesakitan ia mempoutkan bibir joker nya. Jaejong yang melihat itu hanya memalingkan muka ia tidak mau terkecoh dengan jurus _sok imut _nya Siwon.

" ayo pulang Siwon , appa mu sudah menunggu mu di sana " Jaejong menggenggam tangan Siwon lalu menyuruh nya pulang. Dan sejak saat itu Siwon selalu bermimpi tentang Kibum dan ia juga sering tersenyum senyum sendiri bila mengingat itu.

_-SiBumSiBumSiBumSiBum-  
_

**21 Maret 1972 London  
**

Kemenangan keluarga Choi telah membaur di sana sini. Saat ini seluruh keluarga Choi masih diselimuti semangat dan euphoria kemenangan Siwon. Kemenangan ini sontak membuat Siwon dijuluki _Prince brings victory_. Tentu saja, nama Siwon menjadi semakin terdengar ke seluruh pelosok Inggris. Saat ini Siwon sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah keluarga Choi.

Kini Siwon tengah di panggil untuk menghadap appa nya ada yang ingin di sampaikan. Semua orang yang melihat nya menyapa nya dengan ramah dan membuat Siwon memamerkan lensu pipi nya yang membuat nya terlihat lebih tampan.

Siwon yang sudah sampai di ruang appa nya membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan namja yang separuh baya tersenyum kepada nya. ia berjalan mendekati appa nya dan bertunduk untuk memberi hormat.

" aku ingin memberi tau anak ku. sudah saat nya kau membawa pasukan mu untuk menyerbu pertahanan keluarga Kim itu sudah berapa tahun aku telah menunggu acara puncak ini tetapi sebelum kau menyerbu ada yang ingin ku sampaikan . kau harus mencari titik lemah dari keluarga Kim tersebut dengan itu kau dengan mudah nya menghancurkan benteng pertahanan mereka "

Siwon yang mendengar itu seperti ingat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu manis lembut dan sangat cantik. Seseorang itu juga seperti cinta pertama nya dan pencuri ciuman pertama nya tetapi Siwon membuang khayalan itu jauh jauh. Ia berdiri menghadap appa nya dan tersenyum.

" aku akan melaksanakan nya baginda raja "

_-SiBumSiBumSiBumSiBum-  
_

Bagaimana kalau seorang Choi Siwon tau kalau musuh nya kelak adalah seorang cinta pertama nya ? dan apa yang ia lakukan bila hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut ? dan apa penyebab peperangan itu ? apakah seorang Choi Siwon lebih memelih mengkhianati cinta nya atau keluarga nya ?

**~TBC~**

Muahahaha aku tidak mengerti ini di bilang Prolog atau Cap 1 -,- pembuatan nya panjang lagi seperti Cap 1 aja deh dan terserahlah kalian ber'anggapan ini Prolog atau Cap 1 ? wkwkwkwkwk XDD

**Lystha : **Yeahh eomma FF baru lagi, FF yang lain mana ? udah jengottan nih nunggu nya

**Icha : **iyaaa manaaaa? Apa mau aku jampi jampi eoni biar lanjut*makan pisang

**Hyeoraa: **hueeeeeeeee. . hueeeeeeee. . tak ada niat ku untuk menyakiti kalian baby uhuk uhuk aku sudah tua jadi aku harus banyak banyak istrirahat dalam fanfic fanfic gg waras itu XDD

**Lystha & Icha :** bohongggggggggggggggg*teriak pakek toak

**Hyeoraa: **ja'attttttttttttttt taeminnnnnn bantu akuu chagiii hueee hueeeee #plak di lempar sandal

**SiBum :** kasihan -_- yaudah kalian RnR aja Nee ?

**Riview Please**

**Riview Please**

**Riview Please**

**Riview Please**

**Riview Please**

**Riview Please**


End file.
